moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Whucian Royal Navy
The Whucia Royal Navy, or simply the Royal Navy, is the primary naval force of the Kingdom of Whucia. Origins The Great War of Independence (~-200 K.C. - ~-50 K.C.) 1st Battle of the Eastern Coast (~-193 K.C.) The Battle of the Eastern Coast was the first naval battle of the fateful Great War of Independence. The battle's belligerents was the then unofficial navy of the then Regional Alliance of Whucia, and the Whucian Tollish navy. The records for the exact details of the battle are sparse, all records show it was a crushing defeat for the human navy. The numbers of the ships involved is assumed to be between ten and fifteen galleys for the humans, and twenty-five galley like ships for the trolls. 2nd Battle of the Eastern Coast (~190 K.C.) The Second Battle of the Eastern Coast was a turn around for the Whucian Human Naval Forces' fortune at sea. The Coalition organized almost 50 ships to face down the Trollish navy of around 45 ships. The records, again, are sparse, but due to the lack of naval action by both sides for several decades, it is assumed that the battle was a pyrrhic victory for the Coalition. Battle of the Whucia Harbor(~185 K.C.) The final naval battle of the Great War of Independence, the Coalition brought to bear around 60 ships to destroy the Trollish Naval power, which brought to the battle(According to Whucian records, which is subject to propaganda by the Whucian Coalition) between 100 and 150 warships. The realistic number of ships involved on the Troll side would be around 40 ships, due to this being the final naval engagement of any type. The Whucian Civil War (203 K.C.-210 K.C.) Battle of the Western Heights The first naval battle of the Civil War, both the loyalists and the rebels brought to bear around 50 ships each, most being galley type ships, with both sides using the Hastings Class as their flagships. The galleys were utterly destroyed by both sides' frigates. The battle, on paper, was a draw. But it was recorded that the loyalists were forced to give up any naval operations in Whucia's western territorial waters for the duration of the war. Ship Classes Defiant ''Class The ''Defiant ''Class is the first "Ship of the Line" that is going to be introduced into service within the next few months. The design is similar to the ''Resurgent Class, having three decks and is projected to be costly to maintain. The design shows that it is projected to carry around 80 guns with a crew compliment of 300 sailors, 150 Marines, and 55 Officers. * Maintenance- ~50,000 gold * Cost of Production- ~300,000 gold Resurgent ''Class The ''Resurgent Class are the flagships of the Whucian Royal Navy, sporting 64 guns divided between three decks, ranging from twelve to twenty-four pounders. The ship carries a compliment of 100 marines, 25 officers, and 150 sailors. * Maintenance- ~45,000 gold * Cost of Production- ~ 275,000 gold Retribution ''Class The mainstay of the Royal Navy, the ''Retribution Class sports 40 twenty-four pounder guns separated between two decks. The class has a compliment of 50 marines, 10 officers, and 100 sailors. The Retribution Class is a favorite among the officers and sailors alike. * Maintenance- ~20,000 gold * Cost of Production- ~150,000 gold Ravager Class The Ravager Class is a single deck warship/gunboat, sporting 26 eight pounder guns. Often employed to patrol coastal waters and anti-pirate missions. The ship compliment is 10 marines, 5 officers, and 70 sailors. Many dread going upon the ships, due to the lack of an ability to go into deep waters and weathering the viscous storms that often strike the Kingdom. * Maintenance- ~10,000 gold * Cost of Production- ~140,000 gold Duskheart ''Class The main transport ship of the Royal Armed Forces, The ''Duskheart Class is often tasked with carrying cargo or marines to hostile shores. The ship has a compliment of 50 sailors and 2 officers, and carries 8 six pounder guns for self defense. * Maintenance- ~15,000 gold * Cost of Production- ~200,000 gold Hastings ''Class The ''Hastings Class was a former main frigate of the Royal Navy, carrying 50 eight pounder guns. When the Retribution Class came into widespread production, the Hastings Class was quickly phased out of the Royal Navy, the ships either being dismantled or sold for private use under the agreement that half the guns would be removed. The Warship was recorded to carry 300 sailors, 50 officers, and 100 marines. * Maintenance- ~45,000 gold. * Cost of Production- ~130,000 gold. Command Structure Admiral The Admiral is the overall commanding officer of the Navy, while retaining command of the First Fleet. Commander Commanding officers of the four fleets, the Commander is often directly involved with maintaining the fleets and initiating war games. Sub-Commander Sub-Commanders are those who command Ship-of-the-Lines, having proven themselves to be capable and adaptable. Lieutenant Lieutenants are the 'captains' of frigates, often tasked with anti-pirate missions. Captain Captains command the small(and hated) gunboats of the Royal Navy. Despite the hatred for the gunboats, Captains are often praised and honored for being able to handle such touchy vessels. Master Chief Master Chiefs are often the Military Police of the Navy, often having to keep the crews in line. Chief Petty Officer Chief Petty Officers are essentially the Quartermasters of the various ships. Petty Officer Petty Officers are jack-of-all-trades men who are often helping the ensigns to perform their duties efficiently. Ensign Ensigns are the recruits and enlisted men and women who serve as cannoneers, marines, and every non-officer position needed for the operation of a ship.Category:Military Organizations Category:Petty Kingdoms Category:Naval Fleets